The purpose of this research is to investigate theoretical models for memory and time processes in simple stimulus identification, naming, and reading tasks. Continuous information processing tasks (serial choice reaction time paradigms) will be investigated. The objective of the research program is to continue to develop a comprehensive theory of human information processing by rigorously specifying models of the theory mathematically, deriving testable predictions from the models, experimentally testing those predictions in the laboratory, and revising the theory where necessary. Various stimulus and response variables will be investigated. These include the type and number of stimuli and their presentation probability and sequential structure, the type and number of responses, the stimulus-response mapping, and the probability and sequential structure of the required responses. The dependent variables to be measured will be mean reaction time, distribution of reaction times, and relative frequency of errors. Special emphasis will be placed on the development of a general theory for the process of stimulus identification and the occurrence of errors in human information processing tasks.